


all I ever loved was standing right before my eyes

by memitims



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x06, Because they should have shown what happened after ephraim died, Coda, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, heaven can't wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pushed the gas pedal harder. He wasn’t gonna lose Cas. Not again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I ever loved was standing right before my eyes

The Impala hummed down the highway, Dean’s heart beating rapidly in time to the radio. He couldn’t focus. His fists were clenched, bolted to the steering wheel. The only thing he could think about was Cas and that truck in front of Nora’s house. The angel’s truck. 

Dean pushed the gas pedal harder. He wasn’t gonna lose Cas. Not again. 

When he finally reached Nora’s house, the truck was still parked. He breathed out a tiny sigh of relief, but his throat was still tight, his hands still shaky. Dean looped his fingers around the angel blade in his pocket and ran up to the front door, his head spinning. 

_Cas. Cas. Cas. Not Cas. Please not Cas._

Menacing shadows shrouded Nora’s front porch. The door buckled and gave way under his kick, the noise loud and quick, like a gunshot.  He could hear the angel, his smooth voice drifting out into the hallway. Dean sprinted as fast as he could, brandishing the blade, and charged the angel from behind. 

His mind whirled as his body was thrown to the side, crumpling when he hit the wall. Dean blinked his eyes slowly, white pinpricks of pain shooting out behind his eyelids. Castiel was crouching on the floor, his hand twisted in the angel’s grip, blood dripping from his fingers. 

He felt fuzzy, his throat thick and cottony, but an overwhelming sense of panic raced through his body. He lifted his head, slowly, and caught Castiel’s eye for a quick second. Dean felt for the blade, enclosed trembling fingers around the hilt, and heaved it towards Cas. 

Dean ducked into his jacket, his head thudding, his mind praying for Castiel. He heard to telltale hiss of a dying angel, felt the light wash over his body and disappear into nothing. 

He was still for a few moments. The room was calm, the only sound was Castiel’s sharp but measured breathing. Dean listened to his friend, the sound soothing. Cas was alive, he was breathing, he was going to be okay. 

"Dean."

The word sliced through Dean’s heart. It was only ever one word. Just one. His name. The way Cas said it though, like it was the only important thing he’d ever said. The only important thing he could ever say.

Dean pulled himself off the ground. Castiel was sitting now, his bloody hand hanging limply at his side. Dean crossed the room slowly, his legs still shaky from being thrown against the wall. Cas looked up at him, his eyes wide. Dean stared back and lowered himself gingerly to the floor.

He pulled Cas into a gentle hug, wrapping his hands around Cas’s back. Dean made sure not to crush Castiel’s battered hand. He breathed deeply. Castiel buried his head in Dean’s chest. 

"God Cas, I’m so glad that dude didn’t Pink Panther you."

Cas didn’t say anything in response, he just exhaled softly onto Dean’s neck. Dean pulled his friend closer and ran his fingers lightly across Castiel’s back.

They were silent for a while, just holding on to each other. Dean’s heart fluttered. Castiel smiled faintly.

His smile faded fast when a loud cry erupted from another room. Castiel groaned. Dean pulled his face away, his arms still tight around Cas’s back. 

"Should we take care of that?"

Castiel sighed.

"Probably."

Dean tapped Cas’s wrist. 

"I’ll go take care of it. You go find some supplies for your wrist, okay?"

Castiel nodded.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Dean couldn’t help but hug him again. 


End file.
